Michael Pavus
|dormitory = |color4 = #000000|deck = Archfiend's Terror|years experience = 2|favorite card = , Hot Red Emperor Archfiend|money = $450|color6 = #000000|color5 = #000000}} Michael Pavus (マイケル パバス, Maikeru Pabasu) is a student of the dorm at , and utilizes a deck of his own creation, Archfiend's Terror. Despite only having two years of dueling experience, he is considered a prodigy amongst his peers for his near effortless plays and deck-building prowess, and his undefeated tournament record, Michael has risen through the ranks of Duel Academy at a rapid rate. He is the current wielder of the , and as such occasionally hosts the spirit of . Design Appearance With a straight and rigid posture, sharp eyes, short luscious deep blue hair, and his general liking to maintain a calm and cruel expression. Ever since Michael's youth, he has been deemed as a silent power, containing his true power from showing. Many people notice Michael's eyes first. The eyes are sharp in nature, and resemble the piercing gaze of an eagle. Violet pupils, his eyes taking a sharp oval shape in nature. These sharp eyes are able to track moving objects at a much faster rate, allowing for Michael to 'see faster', which is nothing more than a simpler way of saying that Michael's eyes can process images faster, allowing him to react to incidents faster, and prevent them from even happening. Michael has long black eyelashes, overall forming a thin and slanted shape. Michael is selectively colour blind, not being able to see the colour green whatsoever. Despite not truly being a disadvantage, it is a fact which Michael despises, as he feels incomplete, not being able to see the world in its fullest. Michael's hair is luscious in nature, coloured a deep sea blue, a signature hair tone on his mothers' side of the family, not originally being that of a Codiaz.. Michael's hair does not go past his forehead, yet he still looks charming and dangerous at the same times. Also, his hair is not as oily as others. The hair seemingly has a thin coat of oil over it, allowing for Michael to easily style his hair. Michael's facial structure is sharp, not degraded by straight angles and has a muscular frame, with a visible forehead, pointed nose, slender ovaline eyes with narrow eyebrows, and a harsh jawline. Michael's lips are barely visible, only able to be seen when he does not dawn his standard impartial expression, especially when he adorns his 'poker face'. He has earned the moniker of the Blue Demon (白悪魔, Aoi Akuma), a reference to his blue hair, outfit and scar. Michael is known to have a strong and rigid posture, and uses that to his advantage. Due to his posture, he is almost always known to be at his full height of a staggering six feet and three inches. Despite being shorter than many other prominent heroes, Michael is still taller than many other individuals Like the mentioned prominent figures, Michael uses his height as a method of intimidation, as the man usually towers over everyone else. Michael's body frame has often been compared to that of an eagle. A streamlined body, allowing for great speed, using the momentum of the opponent against them. Despite the appearance of an eagle, Michael is wel-built, as he is an astute student of the martial art of Vovinam. Michael uses the momentum created by the opponent to his own advantage, in a sense he essentially 'steals' the opponents speed, when in reality he simply redirects the created kinetic energy to himself, allowing for him to have a greater speed. His built stature allows for him to have a streamlined body, while maintaining strength, stamina and defense. Voice/Mannerisms Personality Abilities Biography Relationships Shane Stryker Shane Stryker is Michael's current and first boyfriend... Deck Archfiend's Terror 22 X2 * 11 X2 * 14 X3 * 21 X2 * 17 X1 * X14 * 20 X3 * 3 X2 * 28 X2 * 18 X1 * 19 X2 *Hot Red Emperor Archfiend8 X1 *Hot Red Wyvern x2 |synchro monsters = * X1 * X1 * X2 * X1 * X1 * X1 * X1 *Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Knight X1 * X1 |spells = * 24 X2 * 15 X1 * 23 X3 * 26 X1 * 30 X1 * 5 X1 * 29 X2 *Hot Red Rewards10 X2 *Home of the Archfiend7 X2 |traps = * 27 x1 * 12 X1 * 1 X1 * 16 X1 * 13 X1 * 2 X3 * 6 X1 * 25 X1 *Hot Red Punishment9 X2 }} Duels Quotes *''"Boom, baby."'' (Mike's catchphrase) Trivia *Coming soon! Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Millenium Item User Category:KontonMan